9 Months
by ronhermione4567
Summary: Hermione becomes pregnant with Ron's baby in thier seventh year. How will she cope with being a teenage mother? Written as if the whole Voldemort situation didn't exist.
1. Merlin's Pants!

_Chapter 1 – "Merlin's pants!"_

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

Hermione Granger woke with a start, and realized that the noise was just her alarm clock. Turning it off, she slumped back into the comfort of her bed. Remembering the past day's events, Hermione decided she would just sleep for the rest of the day.

"Hey Lavender," she called out in a feeble voice across the dormitory, "I don't feel well. I think I'm going to stay in bed today."

"All right, Hermione," said Lavender. "But are you okay? I'll have Madam Pomfrey -"

"NO!" Hermione quickly responded. "That won't be necessary." She didn't want Madam Pomfrey to find out…

Her mind quickly wandered to what had happened yesterday. She and Ron had been at it in the Astronomy Tower while everyone else was in Hogsmeade. This wasn't their first, and with each time, Ron was getting better and better –

Well, never mind the gory details. They had needed a nice and private spot for their one-year anniversary, so Harry and Ginny had suggested the tower. Geniuses, those two, Hermione had thought to herself. As soon as they got changed and were headed towards the Gryffindor common room, Hermione felt something different inside of her. It was like a new weight to carry. But strangely, it came from her gut, from her lower abdomen, to be more exact. And that's when she realized it. She was pregnant…

Hermione shivered at the thought of it. What was to become of her schoolwork? Would she become an outcast? What would happen to her neatly planned-out life? But Hermione pressed on, forcing herself to recount the past day's occurrences, as if to force herself to believe it.

She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Maybe this was like the sixth sense of witches. Whatever the reason, she was positive, but she didn't tell Ron. Just not yet, she had thought. Wait for the opportune moment.

Groaning with pain, emotionally and physically, Hermione curled up in a ball on her side. This was the first time in her life that she didn't have control; she didn't have the remote; she wasn't wearing the pants; however you want to say it, Hermione Granger had lost control of her life.

"Hermione's not feeling well today," explained Lavender Brown, his ex-girlfriend. "She's going to sleep in."

"But-but…" stammered Ron, "doesn't she need to go see Madam Pomfrey? Should I call McGonagall?"

"I already asked her that," replied Lavender briskly, "but she said no. Flat-out refused."

"Oh." That was odd. It was unlike his girlfriend to skip classes for a whole day just to sleep, he thought. Since boys were not allowed in the girls' dormitory, Ron called up the spiral staircase. "'Mione? 'Mione, you okay? Hermione? Hermione?!"

A muffled groan escaped from one of the rooms.

"It's fine, Ron," Hermione's voice was weak. "G-go away."

But Ron wasn't so easily convinced. She had been acting weirdly ever since –

"Merlin's pants!" breathed Ron. Was Hermione – no, she couldn't be – but – "HERMIONE! Get down here!

"Harry!" Ron stopped his friend. "Something's wrong with 'Mione, and I can't get up there –"

"Accio Hermione," Harry pointed his wand towards the girls' dormitories.

Hermione came speeding down the stairs.

"Harry! Don't –" but her frightened eyes met Ron's concerned ones, and she began to cry. Harry, sensing that he need not be there, quietly slipped away.

"Er, 'Mione, ah, er…" Ron awkwardly patted his girlfriend's back. "What's wrong? C'mon, you can tell me."

Hermione's lips moved, but no words came out. She looked as if she were petrified.

"Didn't quite catch that, love."

"I'm – I'm," Hermione spoke, but once again was hindered. Smoothing her hair, Ron said,

"'Mione, whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that, don't you?"

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. :D


	2. Quick like a band aid

Chapter 2 – "Quick like a band aid

_Chapter 2 – "Quick like a band aid."_

"I- I- I'm pregnant," her whisper was barely audible. Hermione was petrified with fear of Ron's reaction.

"What?!" Ron couldn't believe it. After a few moments of stunned silence, he managed to choke out, "Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Hermione panicked. "No!" she repeated, "I don't want her to –"

"Find out?" finished Ron. "Sweetie, everyone's going to find out sometime. We'll go after breakfast. It's okay, 'Mione. It's going to be alright, 'Mione…"

Hermione was comforted by Ron's use of his pet name for her. She loved it when he –

Suddenly overcome with the urge to throw up, she managed to say, "Loo!" before bounding up the stairs to the toilet to regurgitate. Feeling slightly better, she cleaned up after herself and went back downstairs to find Ron patiently waiting for her.

They walked down to breakfast, hand in hand, and they sat down in their usual spot. Ron whispered a few words to Harry, who nearly fainted with shock. But Hermione barely noticed. She had a sudden craving for pancakes. Placing five on her plate, she gobbled them up. Why was her appetite suddenly mimicking Ron's? And then, with a dread, she remembered: she was eating for two now.

As soon as they finished, Ron forced Hermione to the Hospital Wing. She protested, but was no match to Ron's Quiddich-toned muscles. They said goodbye to a still-shocked Harry, and with each step, Hermione's fear grew.

"What is going to happen to our lives?" she wondered out loud.

Ron comforted her with a quick peck on her forehead.

"It'll be alright, 'Mione," he repeated again. This seemed to become the catchphrase of the day.

They opened the door to the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey bustled forward. Hermione shook with nervousness, but Ron's strong, confident embrace comforted her.

"Er- Hermione here –" Ron paused. Quick like a band aid, he thought, "She's pregnant," he whispered.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes grew wide, and then she said,

"Oh my, Miss Granger, congratulations! Well let's see - let me see - one moment. I'll be back. You two can sit down on that bed right there," she bustled off to her office.

"Well that wasn't so bad, was it, 'Mione?" asked Ron. "She seemed to have taken the news well."

"Con-congratulations? Hermione stumbled on her words. Shock and amazement crashed over her like a wave. "I was expecting more along the lines of getting expelled."

"Oh, of course not, love," said Ron. "They wouldn't kick us out. Plus, we're both of age." He held Hermione tighter.

Madam Pomfrey was back. "Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

Glad to be out of the dreadful Hospital Wing, Ron walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He was glad Pomfrey had been so receptive, but had a feeling that the students of Hogwarts wouldn't feel the same.

Ron looked outside at the gloomy April weather. It was raining again, and the lake looked like it was about to flood. April, he thought. April, May, June – it was only three months until the end of school. Nobody would be able to tell that Hermione was pregnant, if she were only three months along. Hmmm… he mused. Maybe they could keep it a secret after all…

So, Hermione was pregnant. Harry shook his head. He still couldn't believe it. While he was glad for them, he also was worried, especially for Hermione. She was always so concentrated on school, and this 'scandal,' of sorts, would be sure to create havoc.

"Hey mate," Ron greeted him in the common room. "Pomfrey told me to leave. 'Mione'll be okay."

"I'm still processing the information," explained Harry, "this is a bit of a shock. I mean, Hermione was the last person I'd expect to get pregnant at this age… I bet that's what everyone else will think."

"Yeah, well don't think we'll have to tell everyone." Ron told Harry his discovery. Harry admitted that I sounded good, but with one flaw.

"What'll you do when the baby comes in January?" he asked. "You know, everyone can subtract."

"Well, we'll have to deal with that then. Our only other option is to tell everyone now, and I don't think everyone'll take it as well as you and Pomfrey did. But we'll have to tell Mum and Dad. And the rest of the family, as well."

At that moment, Hermione stumbled in through the portrait hole, and both boys rushed to her side.

"I think I'm going to rest for the day," Hermione said. "Madam Pomfrey gave me some potions so I'm a bit drowsy."

"All right, Hermione," said Harry.


	3. Mum and Dad are at it again!

A/N: If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig wouldn't have died in Deathly Hallows

**A/N: If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig wouldn't have died in **_**Deathly Hallows**_**. Sorry this chapter is short! More is coming!**

_Chapter3 – "Mum and Dad are at it again!"_

Later that night, Ron and Harry filled Hermione in on their plan. She had agreed, but looked as if she were to vomit at the thought of telling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't think," said Hermione, "that we should break the news to them in a letter."

"Oh yeah," agreed Ron, "Harry and I figured the Easter Holidays would be a –"

"Easter Holidays!" Hermione squealed, "but that's next week!"

"Well, when else are you guys going to tell them?" Harry said. "Summer break would be a bit late, I think."

"Okay," Hermione reluctantly gave in.

Ginny walked over to the trio huddled near the fireplace.

"Congratulations, Hermione!" she whispered in her friend's ear.

Hermione jumped and turned around. Seeing it was Ginny, she relaxed and a grin instantly spread over her stress-ridden face.

"I imagine you're scared out of your mind," the youngest Weasley said. "Don't worry, sweetie, the three of us will be here every step of the way." Ginny slinked her way into Harry's arms.

"Yeah, 'Mione," agreed Ron. "We're all here for you, luv." He put his arm around Hermione, and for a few seconds, it felt as if they were the only ones in the room, in the world. She kissed her boyfriend passionately, causing some of the boys in the common room to howl. They were all used to the two lovebirds, who, as head boy and girl, were considered the 'parents' of Gryffindor Tower. Some of the younger ones had even begun to call them 'Mum' and 'Dad.'

"Mum and Dad are at it again!" squealed a first-year girl.

All the commotion brought Ron and Hermione back to reality. Blushing, Ron called out,

"All right, you all, it's getting late. Start heading to bed!"

Hermione grinned – Ron was going to make an excellent father.

Ron's only sister lay in bed, mulling over the day's revelations. She was worried for Hermione, but she knew that no matter what, this baby was going to have one heck of a loving family.

She contemplated her and Harry's relationship. Things had been going smooth for two years now, but they would need to learn from Ron and Hermione's mistakes. She and Harry were soul mates, she was sure of it.

"Harry," she whispered. "My Harry." She loved absolutely everything about the Boy Who Lived: the way his hair looked even messier than usual (was that even possible?) right after Quiddich practice; his intense stare when he concentrated; his special smile for her; the way he held her after they made love; the way he looked into her eyes as if staring into her soul; but most of all, it was his fierce loyalty to his friends.

Lost in her thoughts, Ginny fell into a deep slumber.


	4. I Happen to Find It Adorable

**A/N: If I owned Harry Potter, I would've made it into a TV show. Sorry for the extra short chapter. The next one will be super long.**

_Chapter 4 – "_I_ happen to find it adorable…"_

Harry knew that Ron wasn't nervous. Ron was ready to be a father. Harry saw it in the way Ron helped the first-years to their classes, the way cared for Pig, but most of all, the way he supported Hermione.

For Hermione was a nervous wreck. She was the complete opposite of her usual self, fidgety and quick tempered for all of the next week. But Harry had no doubts of his best friend being a good mother. In a way, she had been like a mother to Ron, Harry, the Gryffindors, and Ginny.

Harry observed the little things that Ron did for his girlfriend. He opened doors, insisted that she eat properly, held her hand through classes, carefully pecked her forehead, and complimented her. Harry made several mental notes to be more of a gentleman towards Ginny, the way Ron was around Hermione.

But those mental notes seemed to have slipped Harry's mind as he held Ginny tight one night in the Astronomy Tower.

"Ginny," he whispered, "I've been thinking, you know, about Ron and Hermione -"

Ginny giggled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry, this is exactly what I love about you," she said, grinning amd shaking her head. "You have _no_ sense of timing."

"Oh," said Harry, a bit crestfallen, "sorry…"

"No, don't apologize," whispered Ginny, "_I_ happen to find it adorable that you care so much about them."

Her lips found his, and Harry was lost. This was exactly why _he_ loved _Ginny_…


	5. Mione and I Have Something To Announce

**A/N: If I owned Harry Potter, I would ban Snape/Hermione fics. **

_Chapter 5 – "'Mione and I have something to announce."_

Harry saw her hands shake as she descended the steps of the Hogwarts Express. Ron, Harry, and Ginny followed Hermione. Ron took her hand, which seemed to calm her a bit. They scanned the crowd for Fred and George, who were going to pick the four of them up. Seeing a flash of red hair, they headed over to it.

"Hey guys," said Fred. "What's up?"

"'Mione's pregnant," said Ron matter-of-factly.

"What?" the twins simultaneously gasped. "Well then, I believe congratulations are in order," said George. Fred took Hermione's trembling hand and began to serenade her. Harry was surprised how well they had taken the news.

"You guys," hissed Ron, "we're trying to keep it quiet."

"Oh," he said, "well sorry, little bro. C'mon. Let's get going. You still need to break the big news to Mum and Dad."

* * *

As she walked into the Burrow, Hermione greeted the women of the household: Molly and Fleur, who was now eight months along with her and Bill's first child. The boys, they said, were setting up for dinner.

"Oh, Fleur, darling, you look gorgeous."

And indeed she did. The French woman just had a glow about her, her enlarged belly enhancing her beauty.

"Oh, no!" Fleur disagreed, "I look like a 'ag! Just look at zis giant een my body! Zees baby ought to weigh at least a 'undred pounds."

Hermione giggled. She remembered that in a couple months, she would look like this. And with that, the young witch remembered the reason they were there, and stiffened up again.

* * *

It was dinner, and Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, baby Victoire, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were seated at the dining room table of the Burrow. The familiar loud buzz of talking, and the clanking of forks and knives calmed Ron as he looked reassuringly into his girlfriend's eyes. It was time.

"Er, Mum, Dad?" said Ron. "I have something to announce. Actually, Hermione and I have something to announce." He put his arm around her, "We're going to have a baby."

A gasp erupted from Molly, while Arthur's eyes widened to the size of Galleons.

"Excuse me," said his mum, heading into the kitchen. Mr. Weasley soon followed.

Low murmurs were heard from the kitchen, and Ron received comforting glances from his siblings, whom he had already told.

A few moments later, the door opened, and his parents slowly stepped out.

"We're very disappointed in your lack of responsibility, Ron and Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley.

"But we're also very proud," Mr. Weasley said. "Ron couldn't have picked a better girl. And isn't it every parents' dream to become a grandparent?"

Grins erupted from everyone, and Ron felt his girlfriend exhale.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione helped Molly clear the table.

"Hermione, dearie," said Mrs. Weasley, "Now, do tell me, what were you planning to do with school and your job?"

"Thanks so much Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione graciously, "but I think I'm going to finish my education – there's only a few months left. But I would really like to have a career… I just don't know yet," Hermione broke down into tears. "Ron and I have talked about it, but… It's just that… Well, we don't know."

"Oh, sweetheart," Molly comforted the young witch. "You know that you and Ron are always welcome here and that we love and support you one hundred and ten percent. I know you're going to be a good mother. I saw you today, you looked so genuinely happy for Fleur. That's going to be you, pretty soon, Hermione."

Sobbing into her boyfriend's mother's sweater, Hermione nodded and tried to express her gratitude through her tears. But Molly, an experienced mother, knew what she was trying to say and smoothed her hair.


	6. That's So Romantic, Ron!

**A/N: If I owned Harry Potter, Lupin and Tonks wouldn't have been killed.**

_Chapter 6 – "That' so romantic, Ron!"_

After Hermione fell asleep, Ron snuck out of his bedroom and into his parents'. He needed to ask them something in private, and he was sure that they would say yes…

"Mum, Dad," Ron asked them the question on his mind.

"Oh, Ronald!" said a delighted Mrs. Weasley, "Of course!"

"I think you're making the right choice, son." Mr. Weasley agreed.

"Well thank you," said their youngest son.

Ron grinned, and went up the stairs again with a bounce in his step.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

"Yeah?" said Harry, "Come in."

Ron poked his head into his little sister's bedroom, where Harry and Ginny were cuddled up together, reading on the floor.

"What's up?" asked Ginny. Harry noticed that Ron had a flushed, happy look about him.

"I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me!" Ron couldn't wait another second to tell his friends.

"Oh, man!" exclaimed Harry. "That's great!"

"Yeah, but the only thing is," explained Ron, "I don't know how, or where, or when to do it. And where am I going to get a ring? And what am I going to say-"

"Calm down, Ron," said Ginny. "Take things one step at a time. Okay, so when are you going to do this?"

"Well, I was thinking at the end-of-year feast…" said Ron.

"That's so romantic, Ron!" exclaimed Ginny. "In front of all those people and everything…" Suddenly she had a dreamy look in her face, not unlike Luna.

Ron blushed, and Harry said,

"Yeah, man! That'll be perfect. It gives you time to get the ring and plan what you're going to say."

The three of them talked a bit more, and Ron left to go back to sleep.

"That's so sweet of Ron," said Ginny. "I didn't expect something like this from my brother." Harry laughed, and agreed, taking the not-so-subtle hint.

"C'mon, we better get to bed, too," he said. Caressing his girlfriend's face, he whispered, "I love you," and kissed her passionately, his tongue exploring all the mysteries of Ginny's mouth.

* * *

It was the first time he had said the L-word to her. Ginny, stunned, but nonetheless happy, pushed Harry away.

"What?" said Harry, "What's wrong?"

"I love you, too," she whispered.

"Oh, Gin," her boyfriend murmured back. "I love you more than you could ever imagine. But you know your mother's rules."

Ginny grumbled.

"G'night," he said.


	7. Could It Be

**A/N: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd make the soundtrack to the movies include wizard rock. Please review!**

_Chapter7 – "Could it be twins?"_

The April rains were finally beginning to let up, and the May sun shone into Hermione Granger's dormitory. She was getting used to the morning sickness and how to conceal it. The trick was to wake up earlier than the girls, throw up, then get back into bed and wake up along with them. (She had already played the "stomach flu" card.)

Hermione awoke for the second time, with the girls this time, changed, and hurried downstairs to meet her friends.

"How's the little pea doing?" Ron whispered, placing his hands on her waist gently.

"Fine, but the little pea has this thing with morning sickness…" Hermione giggled. 'The little pea' was their nickname for the baby. First it had been 'the dot,' and soon it would be 'the snitch,' then 'the quaffle,' and at last, 'the watermelon!' She laid a big one on her boyfriend.

"Aww," teased Harry, "get a room, you guys!"

"Yeah," joked Ginny, "it's sick!"

Hermione was uncomfortable all throughout breakfast. The waist of her jeans were getting too tight –

But it was too early for her to be growing this fast. She was only two months along. Looking down, she noticed that her usually flat stomach had a little pooch. Since when had she had a baby bump?

Could it be twins?

* * *

Ever since Madam Pomfrey had told Ron to make sure Hermione was getting enough nutrients, he had been keeping a close eye on her at meals. Looking over to his left, he found his girlfriend staring down at her stomach.

"Anything wrong, luv?" he asked. Hermione didn't respond. He repeated it again, but louder, "Anything wrong, Hermione?"

"We might be having twins," she whispered.

"What?" he said, his eyes widening. "We've got to go to Madam Pomfrey. How do you know?"

"I'm growing too fast…" she said, "I shouldn't be this big."

* * *

"So how are they going to do this?" asked Hermione to Ron, for the fourteenth time that afternoon. The two of them were sitting on a hard, uncomfortable bench at St. Mungo's waiting room.

"Well," Ron gritted his teeth. He was beginning to lose his patience, "according to Mum, they're going to do a charm on you to find out how many Weasleys are in there, and then they'll give you some potions, and that'll be it."As if on cue, Mrs. Weasley apparated into the hall of St. Mungo's, and immediately bustled towards them.

"Oh, sweetie," she said, hugging Ron first, then Hermione. "You must be so nervous," Hermione nodded, "but it'll be fine."

The Healer entered the room. After various charms and urine tests, she announced that Ron and Hermione were going to have twins.

The couple and Mrs. Weasley were unable to keep their happiness inside, grinning and hugging. Mrs. Weasley even started to tear up. But Hermione couldn't help wondering about how much she was going to be showing in the next month, and began to get worried.


	8. Whispers

**A/N: If I owned Harry Potter, Remus and Sirius would've been in love. They're so cute!! Oh, and did you know that there's a word for people who like pregnant women: maiesiophilia. Wierd, eh?**

_Chapter 8 - "Whispers"_

As if it wasn't bad enough being pregnant with twins, Hermione was now starting to get some strange looks and whispers due to her rapidly growing belly. She tried to hide it by wearing baggy clothes, but there was only so much you could do when you were required to wear a uniform.

Whispers followed her, wherever she went. Pretty much the whole school knew the secret, because of the way she looked and her moodiness. _Stupid hormones,_ thought Hermione, _and I'm sure Ron agrees with me._ But her boyfriend was always patient with her, no matter what mood she was in.

_A week ago, I would've cared about people knowing._ But today was just one of those days that she just wanted to say, _fuck it, I'll just tell everybody._

Classes were stressful enough, and tonight, being very unlike herself, she cast aside her homework and sank down into a squashy armchair by the fire to snuggle up with Ron and a good book.

* * *

Ron looked over at his girlfriend, who was sleeping on the couch, slightly snoring, with an open book in her lap. She was starting to show a little bit, and Ron smiled at the thought. She looked sexy.

Sure, the whole school knew, but Ron didn't care about what other people thought any more. What mattered were his friends and family, which he hoped would soon include Hermione…


	9. A Rather Special Question

**A/N: If I owned Harry Potter, Remus would've actually been James. Ever wonder what the "J" in Remus J. Lupin was? Eh?? **

_Chapter 9 - "A Rather Special Question"_

It was their last night at Hogwarts, and all the students sat, eating, at the last feast. Their last night after seven years. It felt like so much more than that, it felt like a lifetime ago when she didn't even know this world existed, when her only friends were her books, when she didn't know Ron…

Hermione was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice Ron slipping out after dessert, or Harry and Ginny's excited whispers and giggles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Professor Dumbledore had a twinkle in his wise eyes. "A student has a rather special question to ask one of you. Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione turned around to find her boyfriend standing at her side. She found herself gasping, along with others, when he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box from his robes. The Great Hall was silent, and all eyes were on them.

"'Mione," Ron started, as he carefully opened the jewelry box, revealing a delicate, graceful ring. "My Hermione… What can I say? You are my other half, you complete me. Everything I lack in, you make up for. I'm slow, you're clever; I'm quick to judge, and you think things through; I'm lazy, you're organized and neat…" Tears were now falling down Hermione's face like waterfalls. "I think it was at the Yule Ball. Yeah, it was when I saw you come down the stairs in that pink dress with Krum. That bloody, bloody, pink dress! But that was when in knew it. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I think everyone already knows this, but you are going to be the mother of my children soon," Ron placed his hand on Hermione's growing belly. "I know that we've only been going out for a year, but it feels like so much longer, and I'm ready. And I want you to know that this love I have for you, it's gonna last for one hell of a long time. Forever. So, Hermione, Hermione Jean Granger, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

Unable to say a word due to her tears of happiness, Hermione nodded, and Ron slid the gorgeous ring on to her finger and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. The students and teachers erupted in cheer, but Hermione didn't hear, and it didn't matter. She and Ron were going to be together forever.

**A/N: I did research on the engagement ring:**

**/Jewelry/JewelryDetails/Template4.aspx?ItemID2646&iCatid258**

**/Jewelry/JewelryDetails/Template4.aspx?ItemID5029&iCatid146**

**Except Number would have sapphires in place of the black diamonds. (Hermione's birthstone is sapphire.) Tell me which one you like better in the reviews.**


End file.
